Urado Strikes Back
by XoXKeii-chanXoX
Summary: SPR had finished a case about a year ago, involving a spirit who called itself Urado. Now, after a series of events, Urado is angrier than ever, and plans to take his revenge on SPR. Will they be able to stop Urado in time? Tiny little bit of NaruXMai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I'm just trying to express my imagination a little. Plus, school's just around the corner, which means, my imagination won't be as free as I want it to be, considering I'm focused on school shopping…**_

_**I thought this storyline out a little bit on a walk I was taking to relieve myself of some stress (awkward time to be thinking of a storyline). So, I thought, what better way to express that, than to put it on paper?**_

_**So, those are just some key points I want to point out…and without further delay, I give you the first chapter to "Urado Strikes Back!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ghost Hunt-related**_

**Saturday-7:10 am**

_**Sigh…**_**I frowned as I walked in the door of my so-called workplace…which felt like a living hell at some points… I hung my jacket up on the rack, as I shook the remaining wet drops out of my hair like a common dog. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my umbrella when I knew perfectly well that the weather forecast called for heavy rain today… "Honestly, sometimes I believed I'm as stupid as Naru says…"**

"**Mai, you're late… Hot tea!" Called the overly-confident, self-centered, narcissistic person who I called boss, interrupting my thoughts causing me to jump a bit.**

"**Sorry! I forgot to bring my umbrella, so I had to stand underneath an awning until the rain slowed down a bit!" Snickering, I said quietly to myself, "Speak of the devil…" I rushed to the kitchen to prepare the tea…which had become a regular routine now.**

**As I waited for the kettle to whistle, I had heard a faint knock at the door…as if it was hesitant at first. I got up quickly and rushed to open the door. When I did, there was an older man standing before me, seemed to be in his late 50's. He was carrying a black umbrella that was soaked from rain. Taking his umbrella and setting it aside next to the coat rack, I gladly invited him in, and gestured towards one of the couches in the room.**

**I knocked on Naru's door, hoping to get a cheerful "Come in, Mai!" or "Please! Come in!"…(heh…yea right…). "What do you want now?" he stated in a monotone, almost annoyed, voice. I winced at his tone and entered hesitantly, "There's a man here who wants to see you. He says his name is Kyoga Minagi." He simply sighed and got up abruptly. I went to Lin's office door to have him accompany us.**

**I heard the kettle's sharp, ear-piercing whistle, and rushed to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Whilst, in the meantime, Naru proceeded in his normal interrogation of questions. When I came back, the man had just finished his explanation of the case. I set a cup of tea down for Naru, Lin, Mr. Minagi-san, and myself, and listened in attentively while sipping my cup of tea.**

"**So, you say you witness strange events at night? And, your family doesn't seem to notice anything?" Naru had asked… Minagi-san replied hesitantly, "Yes…I wake up around 1:30 every morning, unconsciously, and get up to get a drink. As I'm walking to the kitchen, I get this strange feeling that I'm being followed. I turn back to see if anyone's there, but, of course, I see no one. As I continue, I suddenly hear another set of footsteps trying to match the rhythm of my own. I continue down the hallway, proceeding into a jog, the footsteps doing the same. When I finally reach the kitchen, the footsteps stop, and I in a cold sweat. When I calm down a bit and continue to get my drink, I notice a shadow on the wall. I assume it's my own and continue what I'm doing. But, once I realize that the shadow wasn't mimicking my actions, it disappears just about as quickly as it had appeared before me. I then disregard the fact that I had just left my glass on the counter, and quickly rush back to my room."**

**I shuddered at the details of the story, but continued to listen attentively, taking a sip of tea every so often. Lin was busy typing notes on his computer, as Naru was deep in thought.**

"**Has anything else besides this occurred?" Naru had asked. Minagi-San nodded slightly. "Yes…" he said, "I run a small business in my home. I arrange meetings with people to discuss politics and sell some items every so often. But lately, whenever my clients come in to discuss something with me, they say, as soon as they step in the door, things like "Excuse me, sir…but I suddenly don't feel very well." or 'I've just gotten sick all of a sudden…' I could never understand their statements, but nodded in reply, and sent them all on their ways."**

**Lin recorded as much as he was able to and looked at Naru, who in turn looked at me. I gave that puppy-dog-eyed look. I received an annoyed sigh in return, but then Naru stated "We'll be over tomorrow morning around 8." I was excited to be on another case again. Hopefully it will be solved quickly though. I had a bad feeling like something was going to happen…judging by the way Minagi-San had described the case.**

_**Well, there ya guys have it! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, I tend to be quite the chatterbox, but I thought, the more information given, the better the story falls together.**_

_**I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I'm done. But, I'm not quite sure when that will be, considering I'm a bit busy tomorrow…and the fact that I make things up as I go. R&R and Comment! Tell me what you think, as this is my first story!**___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chapter, comin' up! Last chapter was a little short…but had to get just the information in it. This one should be a little longer. Hope ya guys like it! Here ya go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ghost Hunt…Unfortunately…**_

**Sunday 8:00 AM**

**I climbed out of the cramped vehicle along with Naru and Lin, stretching out my joints as much as possible before taking a good look at our location. The front yard was gorgeous, as it was decorated with a stone pathway that separated into two, one heading to the house, and the other going off towards the side, separating into two more to encircle a cherry blossom tree, ending at a small pond. The mansion was just as beautiful. It had 2 floors with an attic accompanying it.**

"**Wow! This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I stepped forward to get a closer look, being rudely interrupted by the one voice that could ruin it all.**

"**Mai, we're not here to go sight-seeing. We're here to work." He claimed with a frown."I know!" I stated. "I just love the décor here! It's amazing!" Looking around once more."Oh, hello!" We heard a voice come from behind us.**

"**Minagi-san! Hello!" I exclaimed.**

"**Hello, Taniyama-san!" Said Minagi."Can you give us a full tour of the building, sir? I'd really like to see what we're working with here." Naru asked, with a bit of annoyance in his voice."**_**Geeze…all business with him…" **_**I thought to myself."Of course." Minagi-san complied. "Please, right this way."We followed Mr. Minagi into the colossal mansion. As soon as I entered the door, I felt a strange and somewhat…angry feeling inside. I froze and cringed a bit, as I also smelled the faint aroma of blood.**

"**Taniyama-san?" Minagi-san asked, a little concerned."Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked, a smidgen of concern in his voice, but not enough to notice.I just froze there in my tracks. I didn't know what to do. I just felt a bit nauseous and wanted to run right back out that door of that hallowed place. Until Naru came over and grabbed hold of my shoulders lightly and shook me a little. I then snapped out of my trance."Huh! What? Oh…" I turned red a little from the incident. "Sorry…spaced out a little!" Laughing a bit, trying to cover up what had just men just looked at me like I was insane, but continued on with the tour.**_**"That was so strange…" **_**I thought to myself. **_**"I have a bad feeling about this place…"**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>And here are the guest bedrooms." Minagi-san continued with the tour. "I have emptied out 2 for your use, as to keep genders separated. And down here…" he continued, "…we have another room for you to use at your request. Will there be anything else?"<strong>

"**No, thank you. You may leave now. We'll start right away." Naru stated.**

"**Of course. And, again, thank you for your help." Minagi-san thanked us, bowed, and left us to our work.**

"**Mai, I want you to call Monk, and Ayako in on this. We'll need some help. Then, I want you to start bringing in the equipment, and setting it up here. We'll use this room as base, as it is in the center of the mansion. Then, once everything is set up, Ayako and Monk should be here by then, and I want you to start taking temperature readings throughout the mansion. That is all…"**_**"That's ALL? Why don't you ask me to repaint the place while you're at it!" **_**I exhaled in disgust as I complied anyway…"Don't whine, or I'll make you repaint the mansion, as well." Naru exclaimed.I jumped back at the remark. He can read minds now? I rushed out of the room quickly to make the calls to Monk and Ayako. When I was finished, I had started to bring in the equipment. Lin was helping me after I looked like I was struggling, refusing his help because I hated feeling insignificant all the time. But, he wouldn't listen, and continued to help anyway.**

**I was bringing in the last of the equipment when that sensation hit me again when I went through the doors. Only, it was much stronger this time. I froze again in my tracks with Lin walking in front of me. I tried to ignore it, as I was carrying one of our heavier cases with a microphone inside, and wanted to get it to base as quickly as possible, when something placed a hand on my shoulder. I froze , noticing I wasn't walking anymore, whipped around to see me with a facial expression he had never seen on me before. It looked so frightened, it frightened him more. He ran over to me from the top of the stairs."Mai! What's wrong!" He called. But by the time he said that, I felt myself being drug backwards."LIIIN! HELP ME!" I screamed, as I noticed I was rushing right towards a dead end with a window. The window flew open as I was getting nearer to it. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and felt a hand grab my leg as I was dangling outside the window."Mai…" said a struggling Lin. "Grab my hand!" He reached his hand out to grab my own, when his grip slipped and I falling straight downward.""AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I felt the impact and blacked out."MAAAAAIII!"**

_**Haha! Cliffy! I put a little more thought into this one. Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Mai: WHAT? I FELL OUT THE WINDOW ALREADY? Wait…at least it's better than a well…like on the previous cases…**_

_**MelloKheel: I know! Now shut up and give your line already!**_

_**Mai: *sigh* R&R and Comment! AND PLEASE BEG FOR ME NOT TO DIE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so you guys said you enjoyed the last chapter. I know there were a lot of punctuation errors…but for some reason, the site screwed up the document, so it didn't word some sentences right…I'll try to fix them. But for now, here's the third chapter of "Urado Strikes Back!" Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything revolving around Ghost Hunt…_**

* * *

><p><em>I looked around, and saw nothing. Assuming that I was having one of my dreams again, I started looking around to find Gene.<em>

_"Mai…" a soft voice from behind me called._

_I turned around to find Gene standing right there. Hoping to see his smiling face again, I rushed over to him, only to find worry and concern replacing the best feature of his person._

_"What's wrong? You looked worried." I asked him._

_"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" He asked, concern filled his voice._

_"I think…I remember…being rushed towards a window…and the sensation of falling… That's about the extent of my memory…" I thought hard about it…but ended up giving myself a headache. "I can't remember much after that…"_

_"Mai, you need to leave this place. You'll regret it if you do not." He warned. "You are currently at base right now. Wake up, and warn everyone."_

_"Everyone?" I asked. "You mean, Monk and Ayako are now here too? How long have I been out?"_

_"That's not important. Do as I say, Mai." He started sounding more stern. So I nodded faded at that moment, and I saw a bright light flood into view, and the mumbling of several voices._

**6:45 pm, Sunday night**

"So…what do we do now?" asked Monk. "Mai could have been easily killed. The fact that this spirit acted so quickly towards a newcomer, and was extremely violent, concerns me. We should be worried about everyone's well-being at this point."

Naru had his hand to his chin in silence. "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to make protective charms for everyone. Monk, I want you to call in John and Hara-san. We're going to need all the help we can get. Call Yasuhara-san while you're at it."

"You got it!" Exclaimed an overly-excited Monk.

"Can you guys keep it down…" I stated weakly…"It's very difficult to speak when there's too much idle chatter going on…"

"Mai! You're awake!" Ayako exclaimed. She rushed over to check my temperature and my pulse. "How are you feeling?"

"Well…what exactly happened to me?" I tried to sit up, but was only interrupted by a sharp pain in my side. Ayako laid me back down and explained.

* * *

><p>"I see…" I said. "So I hit the shrubbery first before hitting the actual ground…so that's how I survived." Placing a hand on my ribcage. Apparently I had fractured one of my ribs in the fall.<p>

"If Lin weren't there, you probably wouldn't have made it back to base in time for us to treat to your injury." Ayako stated. "We were so worried about you!"

"You've sure got some guts in ya kid!" Monk said while ruffling my hair a bit.

I looked over at Lin, who was looking over here, and just smiled. I, in turn, received a kind nod, before he turned back to typing away on his computer. I tried to sit up again, managing to make it up this time.

"You shouldn't move around too much." Ayako said. "You could injure yourself even more." I was determined to tell everyone about what Gene had said. But, not just yet. Not until I understand this situation a bit more myself. Ayako helped me to my room when it was time to turn in for the night, and I was asleep right about when I hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking through a dark hallway, when I came across a strange door. Where have I seen that door before…I opened it to find a strange room…covered in tiles…with a bathtub on the right side.<em>

_"Oh…my…Go-" CRASH!_

_I was interrupted by a large, blunt, object flying at my head, coming from out of nowhere. Luckily I dodged it, but was then grabbed by two hands, one on each of my arms holding me down against the wall._

_"What is this? Who's doing this?" I yelled. The only response I got was a simple: "I don't want to die!"_

_I shut my eyes tightly at the sound of the voice, as it was vile, scratchy, and evil-sounding. I felt a cold breeze blow past me. I opened my eyes for just a second, to be greeted by a corpse-like face covered in blood, smiling at me. I couldn't believe my eyes._

"NOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p>"Mai! Mai!" Ayako yelled, shaking me in my bed. "Mai! Mai, wake up!" I didn't comply and just kept thrashing about."NO! STAY AWAY! NOOO! STAY AWAY….URADOOOO!" I screamed and thrashed about scaring both Ayako and Masako. (Oh yeah, both John and Masako came within the time Mai woke up, and when they went to bed.)"MAAAIII!" Ayako screamed at the top of her lungs, bringing the men rushing into the room.<p>

I finally heard Ayako through my screams and thrashing about. My eyes flew open and immediately filled with tears. I didn't move though. I was afraid, that if I did, I would immediately fly to the nearest corner and curl up into a ball."Ayako…?" I asked, still very frightened. I was so exhausted from thrashing about, I was only able to mutter two words before drifting back to sleep. "He's…back…"

Everyone just stared at me with confused, concerned, and worried looks.

"He?" Monk asked. "Who's he?"Ayako and Masako just looked at each other with worried looks before returning to their beds, along with the men to theirs. They would find out eventually.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, making my ribcage hurt a bit. I winced, but staggered out of bed to get dressed. I couldn't remember ANYTHING of last night, which concerned me. I got dressed and headed down the hall to base.<p>

I opened the door. "_Yaaawwnnn…_Good morning, everyone-" I was cut off by worried looks passed around the room, aimed straight at me. "Um…what's wrong?""We should be asking YOU that!" Cried Ayako. "What was going on last night that made you act that way?" Monk asked.

I was confused. I had no memory of last night, so I wasn't sure what to say. My only reply was "I don't know…What happened, and maybe I could tell you then."

Everyone, with the exception of Naru (who was focused on his black book) and Lin (who just looked up from his computer), gasped at this reply.

"What?" I asked. "I really can't remember what happened last night. All I remember, is going to bed, and waking up this morning."

"You mean…" Ayako asked, "…you don't remember any specific…dream of any kind?" I winced at this, as memories suddenly flooded into my mind. I did, in fact, remember that dream now.

"It…it was…a dream, regarding to one of the previous cases we encountered…" I hesitantly explained the dream fully.

* * *

><p>"So…I wonder if this has any preference to our case we have here…" Naru thought out loud. Lin nodded in agreement.<p>

"But, Naru, it's impossible. When we left the Miyama mansion, they purified it with fire." Monk objected. "There's no way he would have made it out of there."

"They may have burned the mansion down…but Urado might have left before hand. But, this is just an option. We have much more to do here." Naru stated. "John, go with Hara-san and exorcise any room that she senses a spirit inside. Monk, please go with them. Matsuzaki-san, stay with Mai, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while we're gone. Lin, you come with me."I cringed at his rudeness, but blew it off, paying more attention to the pain in my side.

"You should take a nap. Maybe you'll have another one of your dreams that has a clue in it." Ayako said. I cringed at the thought of trying to find clues to this case after that dream, but decided it was a good idea to get some rest and rest up my side. Rest came quickly after a while. I fell into a deep sleep, leaving the whole world behind me.

_**There ya guys go! I know it's not much of a plot…but it works.**_

_**Mai: So…instead, you just make me sleep all the time…great. Thanks...**_

Mello: Shuddup, and just sit back and watch. I'm the author, and can write whatever I want!

Mai: *sigh* R&R and Comment before she kills me off…

Mello: *evil grin* Or, tell me if you WANT me to kill her off. 8D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Me again! The last chapter was…really, kind of random. I pretty much made Mai have extensive dreams…I hadn't realized it until I read over it. Like I said, I think this up as I go. But, I'll think things through a bit more in this one.**_

_**Mai: What? You're not gonna randomly make me fall out a window again?**_

_**Mello: You want me to make you jump off the roof?**_

_**Mai: Uh, no thank you!Mello: Ok then…so here ya guys go! Enjoy the chapter!Mai: MelloKheel owns no Ghost Hunt related items.**_

**9:00 AM Monday**

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep for that long. I sat up, easily this time, and stretched out my joints a bit. I went to the kitchen to find Minagi-san making tea.

"Good morning, Minagi-san!" I said, as I entered the kitchen. He was just finishing the tea, and I made him jump a bit, spilling some tea on the counter.

"Oh, my!" He exclaimed. "Oh…hello Taniyama-san…" smiling weakly. He quickly rushed over to grab some small towels to clean it up. I helped him, as he was struggling to bend down on the floor to get the small drops that landed on the floor as well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" I apologized, bowing quickly. "This tea smells good otherwise!"

"Oh, thank you Taniyama-san." He said. "It's a special tea that my mother used to make for our family when we were younger. She taught me how to make it for my family. Sadly, it is just me and my wife…"My smile went away at this statement. "Your…wife?" I asked. "I don't think we've even seen your wife yet."

"Oh, that is because she's usually in the bedroom working." He claimed. "She works from home now after her previous accident. She now has to use a wheelchair. So, she doesn't usually go out of the room, considering we have no way for her to get her wheelchair down the stairs." He frowned a bit, before smiling a sad smile. "Although she can no longer go downstairs, she has no reason to. We have a second floor kitchen made just for her to use in her wheelchair. And there's a sitting room with a few bookshelves filled with books. So, if she wants to read, she can just get on of those books and read in her room. And, evidently, the rooms revolve around her bedroom, so she has very little to travel to get to them.

"I frowned a bit, but then smiled happily. "So, you and your wife are living a lovely life together! I'm glad you're happy!" I said.

"Oh, yes!" He exclaimed. "We have lived here for more than 10 years now, and haven't had any issues with our relationship. Now, how about we bring this tea to the rest of your team. They're all in the sitting room having breakfast now."I nodded quickly, and took one tray of tea, as Minagi-san took the other, and we went to the sitting room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone!" I exclaimed. "We brought the tea in!"<p>

I set a cup down in front of everyone, and took my place next to Naru, taking my own cup of tea. The tea was in fact delicious, and made me want it to never end. And, by the looks of the others' faces, they felt the same.

"So, anywhere special you want us to explore today, Naru?" Monk asked. "I think the only place we haven't checked yet was the attic."

"Minagi-san, is there a door somewhere in the house that leads to the attic?" Naru -san nodded slightly, a bit of concern on his face.

"There is." He stated. "Up the stairs, all the way down the hallway on the east side of the mansion. But, I do ask you be careful. The steps are old enough as it is. My wife and I never go up there. So we never had the motive to fix the steps."

We all nodded and finished our meal before heading back to base. The attic was the last place I wanted to look, but it looks like we'll have to anyway.

"Mai, I want you to go take a camera and a microphone up to the attic. We'll keep surveillance over that area to keep an eye on any activity that might be going on up there." Naru commanded. I hesitantly complied, grabbed the equipment, and made my way down the hall to the end…where I was drug by that spirit out the window just days before today.

I reached an old, beat up door. I opened it slowly and was overwhelmed by an extremely cold sensation coming from the strange steps leading into darkness. I hesitated a bit, before taking my first steps up the strange flight of I was walking up the stairs, I once again, felt that strange and angry sensation I felt at the beginning of our case. But, it was very faint. So, I continued up the steps, turning on a flashlight to see where I was going. I got to the top of the steps, and went to the center of the room. There was a lot of junk spread out around the room. Such as old furniture, dressers, some old bedside tables, etc.

I spoke into the headset, "Ok, how's this angle looking?"

_"That's fine. You can come back now." _Naru stated on the other end of the headset. I quickly set up the microphone and started heading back to the stairs, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. It was clear as day, and made me jump.

"AAHH!" I was yanked down to the floor. "Ow…" I rubbed my head in pain. Then, strange sounds filled the air as I was knocked down once again, much harder this time. Then, as if something was slamming down on me multiple times, I kept feeling like I was getting smashed harder and harder into the floor, until….CRASH! The floor gave out from underneath me and left me hanging on to the edge of the floor.

"NARUUU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The ceiling of the hallway was a bit high, so dropping from there would result in an injury of an ankle…or even both.

"MAI!" I heard Naru yell. "What happened?" He reached up to catch me. "Drop down. I'll catch you." I did so, and he caught me with no problem at all. I was shaking with fear and in a bit of pain from the sensation of being smashed into the floor. Naru held me close and carried me to the bedroom. Apparently, he only heard me yell, as he was the only one on that floor at the we reached the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed, and placed a hand on my forehead. I still shaking with fear. I sat back up quickly clinging to his shirt, now crying in pain. He placed his arms around me gently, and started rocking me back and forth, until I eventually calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

* * *

><p>"I now know who's behind all this…and Gene was right… I now regret not telling anyone…I'm sorry for not saying before…All this activity, has been the work of…" I hesitated, "…Urado…"<p>

"Urado?" Everyone exclaimed. I knew…this would be everyone's reaction…would they believe me, or would they just think I went crazy…

_**Well…yeah. So, I couldn't think of anything interesting to come up with…and I had completely forgotten about the attic. Had to do something with it. So yeah…there ya go!**_

_**Mai: Do you have some sort of obsession with me getting injured?**_

_**Mello: No. I just couldn't think of anything else to write!**_

_**Mai: Well…at least Naru was a bit caring this time…**_

_**Mello: Yeah…just say your line so I can go…**_

_**Mai: R&R and Comment, so I don't have to get hurt anymore.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Gonna try to wrap this story up in the next chapter or two. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! Feel free to criticize as much as possible. As this is my first story and need criticism to motivate me to write more lol. So, without further delay, I give you chapter 5 of "Urado Strikes Back!"**_

_**Mai: Yaaay! Oh, and MelloKheel owns nothing of Ghost Hunt.**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'It's Urado'?" Monk asked, almost getting angry. "Like I said. It can't be him considering we got rid of him last year!"<p>

"It IS him, Monk!" I argued. "For one thing, there's no history of this house that involves anything out of the ordinary! PLUS, Urado could have easily followed us away from the mansion, just waiting for the right time to strike! And, apparently, now is the right time."

Worried looks were passed around the room as I was explaining things. "My dreams have made it very clear that he is behind all of this."

"So…what do you propose we do about it?" Ayako asked."Yeah, we weren't able to exorcize him before." Monk stated. "How are we going to do it now?"

"Urado hasn't been here for long…" I stated. "Minagi-san said that things only started occurring about a week before he called us. Urado couldn't have gotten much of his powers back before now. He is only able to make physical contact with certain things. So, if we decided to do an exorcism, it might just work."

"It is a definite possibility…but let's not jump to conclusions." Naru stated. "We need to make sure this is exactly what we're dealing with. But, just for precautions, no one stays alone in this house…just like before."

I looked over at Masako who had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry." I said. "I won't leave you alone this time. I promise." She looked at me and smiled. She nodded and we went back to base.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash and a scream from a voice that none of us recognized. But that didn't matter at the moment. We all rushed to find the source of it…we found it. It was a woman, around the same age as Minagi-san, laying at the bottom of the staircase with a wheelchair laying off to the side.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed while running down the steps to see if the woman was alright. "Are you alright!" She just shifted a little bit before passing out unconscious.

"She needs an ambulance right away." Naru stated. John ran off to find a telephone while we heard another set of footsteps running down the flight of stairs. It was Minagi-san.

"Tanako! Tanako!" **_(BTW, The wife's name is Tanako...if you haven't guessed already ;) )_** He came rushing down the steps almost tripping at the end to kneel down to his unconscious wife. "What happened to her! ANSWER ME!" He started turning his anger towards us.

"We don't know!' I exclaimed. "We were in base when we heard a loud crash and her screaming! I swear!" I felt a bit frightened at how he was looking at us.

"LIARS!" He screamed. "You're lying!" His eyes started turning extremely dark. And his anger just kept increasing more and more. He started getting closer to me. "You're a liar. What happened to my wife!" He raised a hand and quickly slapped me across the face before I even got a chance to answer him, knocking me to the floor.

"HEY!" Monk yelled and grabbed Minagi-san by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" At that moment, Lin came over and hit a pressure point on Minagi-san's body making him faint. Monk grabbed his limp body.

Naru, who had concern written all over his face, came rushing over to me."You ok?" He said, helping me back up. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. He embraced me with a soft hug. "Mai…" I clung to his shirt and let my tears fall down my face. "I'm…I'm fine…now…" I said weakly

* * *

><p>We had tied Minagi-san up tightly, as to make sure he doesn't go after anyone else and become any more violent than he already is.<p>

"So…your thoughts, Naru?" Monk asked. "What do you think came over him so suddenly?"

Naru didn't reply…he was still thinking hard about the incident. "Not quite sure…"

At that moment, Minagi-san woke up and started thrashing about wildly, sounding like a wild animal trapped in a cage trying to get out. We all just stared in fear of what might happen if he got lose.

"John, I want you to try and do an exorcism." Naru said. "Just be careful…I don't know how he'll react towards it."

"Ok, no prob." John nodded. He was in his robes and ready to start. _"In the beginning was the word…and the word was with God…" _He continued. It took some effect for a while, but then Minagi-san somehow got free and was running straight toward John. He dodged it just in time, but was then knocked backwards as Minagi-san swung around and punched him in the gut.

"John!" I yelled and started to run over to him. I was stopped by a sharp pain in my side.

"MAI!" I heard Ayako scream.

I placed a hand on my side and felt a bit of a wet spot. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. My hand was covered in blood. Minagi-san apparently had a knife with him. He didn't hit any vital organs, but it did go a bit deep. I staggered a bit, but kept my ground. I started chanting the mantra that Monk taught me. "Nau-Maku-San-Manda, Bazara-Dan-Kan! (x2) Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" With the last word I made a dramatic sweep of my arm across in the direction of Minagi-san. He then fell to the ground on all fours and a spirit rushed out of his body and flew right towards me knocking me into the wall. It went through me and out the other side into the room next to this. I then fell unconscious, losing a pretty good amount of blood. The last thing I heard was a bunch of muffled voices and footsteps running towards me.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around. "Hm? Where am I?"<em>

_"Mai…" I heard a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see Gene smiling at me._

_"Gene!" I ran over to him and was immediately being cradled in his arms._

_"You got the spirit out of Minagi-san easily. But, it wasn't Urado. It was just being used as Urado's shiki." His voice was soft and calming._

_"What should we do?" I asked with worry in my voice. "Is there anyway we can stop him?"_

_"Yes, there is." He reassured me. "But, there is only one person who can do that." I looked up at him confused._

_"Only one person?" I asked. "Who?" I thought about it a bit. "Wait…you don't mean me? I can't do much! I don't have that much power!"_

_"You just drove a very powerful spirit out of a person's body with the Nine Cuts without harming the person." He said. "You have more power than you think." He reassured me._

_I just stood there in his arms as tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't wanna face him again, Gene…" Tears started to stream down my face. "He's the last spirit I ever wanna face… I'm afraid that if I face him, fear will get the best of me…"_

_"Just have faith, Mai." He started stroking my hair. "If you are confident, and have faith, you'll be unstoppable." He smiled._

_After a few minutes of sobbing quietly, I looked up at him and smiled. "Alright. I'll do it." I said confidently. Then the picture of everything faded and light flooded up my vision._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a lot of pain but sat up slowly. I looked around and saw that there was only one person in the room sleeping in a nearby chair.<p>

"Naru?" I said a bit quietly. But, he heard it anyway and shuffled a bit before waking up. He then…as if without warning…smiled in a way that no other person could smile. He walked over to me pulling a chair up to the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, with concern flooding his voice.

"Fine." I said. "My side just hurts a little. But other than that, I now know what must be done. Only I can finish this case." I said this confidently. Although, Naru had concern and worry on his face, as he probably objected to the idea of me performing an exorcism.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "How do you know?"

"I just…I just know that it is my job alone to finish this." I smiled confidently. He then nodded and helped me to base. It would all end tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there ya guys go. Next chapter should be the last. Hopefully this whole story has been to your appeal. I'm pretty proud of it. Next chapter should be up within the next couple of hours… Just need a little sleep, then back to writing! ;)<strong>_

_**Mai: Wow…now that I look back, this was pretty short. You should write a sequel!**_

_**Mello: Eh…I'll think about it... **_

_**Mai: Cool! R&R and Comment please!**_

_**Mello: Mello over and out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well guys, this is hopefully the last chapter…unless you guys say otherwise in reviews. Tell me if you want a sequel with another case or anything like that…This is the last chapter, with a slight twist at the end! :3 Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Mai: A twist? What do you mean…'A twist…'?**_

_**Mello: You'll seeeeee! 8D**_

_**Mai: Oh, dear…MelloKheel owns nothing related to Ghost Hunt…sadly.**_

* * *

><p>We walked in the door of the base with Naru holding me up. Everyone shot worried looks right at me as soon as I came in the door.<p>

"Mai!" Monk exclaimed. "You shouldn't be up walking around! You should be in bed resting up." I just glared at him confidently.

"I'm fine. My side doesn't hurt as much as it should…surprisingly." I reassured him. "And, everything will be over tonight. I know what needs to be done. And I'm the only one who can do it." Everyone just looked at me with looks of concern and confusion. This is exactly the response I knew that would be given to me.

"Mai…" Ayako started. "You have talent. But…to be completely honest…"

"You're not ready to take on such a powerful spirit!" Monk finished Ayako's statement.

"Who's to say what I can or can't do?" I yelled back. Everyone just stayed quiet. "I think I should be the one to decide that. I am ready to do this. Like I said, Urado is weak. If we take him head-on, we are sure to win. And this time, he won't come crawling back out." I said all this with as much confidence as possible.

"But, Mai…" Monk started. I just replied with a sharp and confident look towards him. He stopped right there mid-sentence. Everyone else just kept to themselves and kept quiet. Then finally, John broke the silence:

"Well, if you're ready to go that far, then count me in!" He said with a full voice. I smiled at him.

"Me, too!" Monk said. "I'm in!" Ayako chimed in. "Count me in as well!" Came Yasu. Masako smiled and nodded towards me. Lin just kept typing away on his computer, but he nodded in agreement as well, and I think I even saw a small grin on his face.

I looked up at Naru and smiled, in return receiving a confident smile from himself as well. I turned to everyone. "Let's do this!" I said with all the confidence that I had went to the only place we could think of that Urado and the other spirit could be: The attic. John in his robes and Monk and Ayako in their gowns.

I was kind of hesitant at first on our way to the door to the entrance to the attic, but with Naru holding on to me, I had all the more confidence in me. The door opened and we immediately got chills going down all of our spines. We got to the top of the stairs and John and Monk started off the exorcism. Both started the same way they always would to draw Urado and the Skiki-spirit out. After a while of chanting and reciting, Urado finally emerged, looking completely unaffected by the chants thrown at him by Monk and John. Soon, Ayako chimed in and began reciting her prayer that she always does. Also not having much effect. Soon, Urado opened his mouth and said 5 simple words:

"I don't want to die…" He said this and pointed a finger at us. He was covered in blood, but we could clearly see the anger in his eyes. And it was all pointed towards one person: ME.

As he pointed his finger, a light flashed and the spirit that inhabited Minagi-san appeared before our eyes in the shape of a fox spirit. He had knocked John and Monk out of the way, slamming them into each of the walls on either side of the attic. It then knocked Ayako back on her feet. Masako ran over to see if Ayako was alright, as Yasu ran to check the men.

Naru clung to me harder glaring at the spirit as it turned towards us. I then motioned for him to let me go as I staggered towards the violent spirit.

"You've been used as Urado's shiki long enough. You should move on. I will tell you now, that it will be much more peaceful than doing someone else's dirty work-" I tried to persuade the spirit to change it's ways, but was only cut off by the spirit using whirlwind cycles. I winced as I staggered backwards a bit. "Please…change your ways!" I kept on pushing. But the spirit only retaliated with whirlwind cycles before coming towards me. I then used the nine cuts on it right away.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! ZEN!" Slashing my arm in front of the spirit making it disappear right away. It had been brutally exorcized. I had a small frown on my face, as I didn't want to do that…I turned towards Urado.

"You have been torturing this couple for only a short while…but still did as much damage as possible. I don't know what your motive is…but I do know that you won't fulfill it." I stood my ground as Urado threw whirlwind cycles my direction. I started chanting the mantra that Monk had taught me:

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda, Bazara-Dan-Kan! (x3)" It seemed to be having some effect but not as much as I wanted. I started the nine cuts. "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah-" He knocked me back on my feet. I laid there in pain holding my side.

"MAI!" I heard Naru call. He started running towards me as a force knocked him into the wall and was being choked by what seemed like invisible hands. He was then suspended by this hold.

"NARU!" I yelled. "NO! STOP!" I felt anger build up inside of me as I grabbed my wrist feeling some sort of weird energy coming out of it. I knew what it was and raised my wrist over my head.

"URADO!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me from Naru's choke-hold and immediately got wide-eyed. He let Naru down right away. He tried to go through the nearest wall he could find, but by the time he noticed everything that was going on, a strong, lightning bolt-like energy shot out from my arm directly into Urado. He was destroyed instantly. Everyone just looked at me in shock. No one spoke until I felt my side. My side was bleeding exceedingly. Just as I realized it, I fell over unconscious. The last thing I saw, was everyone's frightened faces staring at me as I was falling.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the waiting room of the hospital, all a nervous wreck. Even Naru, who was pacing back and forth. Monk just sat there with his elbows on his knees, hands folded, and his chin resting on his hands. Ayako and Masako were fast asleep leaning against each other in the chairs. John was sitting in a chair, hands folded, and saying a quiet prayer. Eventually, Yasu joined him in prayer. Lin just sat in the chair and tried to tell Naru to calm down.<p>

It was almost 4 hours by the time a nurse came out of the room Mai was inhabiting. Naru was the first to run over to her to question her on Mai's condition. Lin, John, and Yasu followed behind.

"How is she?" Naru asked, concern flooding his voice. "Is she alright?"

The nurse just frowned a bit. "She lost a lot of blood in the incident. It took us a while to get her back to stabilization. She needs to be on a ventilator for a while…but she should be fine in a couple of days." The nurse's voice sounded reassuring. Naru sighed and remained silent.

"May we see her?" Yasu asked.

"You may." The nurse smiled lightly before going off to tend to other patients.

Yasu ran over to wake Ayako and Masako, and they all went in to find the overly-confident girl in a deep sleep. She looked frail and looked like she could break at the slightest touch. Only the sound of the ventilator could be heard as everyone stared at the only reason everyone stayed together. Ayako had tears streaming down her face, along with Masako with the sleeve of her kimono covering her own tear-stained face. Yasu had his head turned away, while Monk had his head down, his hair covering his face. Tears eventually streamed down his face and dripped off his chin. Lin only looked at her in shame, whishing he could have only understood. Naru sat at the side of Mai's bed holding her soft, breakable hand in his own. He squeezed it tighter as he brought it to his face and began sobbing softly to himself. It was a dramatic experience for them all, and Mai was the one who was cheerful through it all, despite all the injuries she encountered.

After sitting in the room for 5 intense hours of staring at the lifeless girl, everyone decided to go home one-by-one. Everyone left, except Naru. Lin had left and sat out in the van waiting for Naru to return. It was about 9 when everyone started leaving. Naru didn't leave until about 11. He sat there at the girl's side and didn't move for one minute. After realizing what time it was, he left the room. As he opened the door, he looked back once more at the one thing he now realized he had loved all this time, without even knowing it him self. He let one more tear escape his eye as he left the hospital, silent the entire way home.

Every day, for about a week, Naru had visited the lifeless girl. On about the 4th day, she was taken off the ventilator, as she could breathe normally, but was still asleep. Naru visited every day, sitting by her side the entire day, hoping that she would open those big, beautiful, brown eyes that he loved so much. They had happiness shining in them all the time. He missed that so much.

On the 7th day, Naru was sitting by the girl's side reading a book, when he noticed the heart monitor had gone up exceptionally. He glanced at it, before turning his attention to Mai. She shifted a bit, before opening her beautiful eyes. She mumbled a bit before noticing Naru sitting next to her.

"Naru…?" She asked weakly. "Is…that you?"

Naru got up quickly and knelt by her side. "Yes…" He said quietly. "It is me." He said this while tears started streaming down his face. Mai, with her own tears in her eyes, looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad…it's you I'm waking up to."

"I never left your side for a moment…" He said with a smile. He knelt down, and smiled a bit more before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and signaled for Lin (who just happened to be watching this all with a smirk on his face) to go get the nurse.

"I didn't even know you had that in you." He said.

I just looked up at him and smiled. "Neither did I…" I chuckled a bit before the nurse stated she needed to check my vital signs. We both winced at the idea of being separated for the slightest moment, but agreed. We smiled at each other before Naru and Lin left the room.

* * *

><p>They released me from the hospital a few days later. I decided that I could go back to work the day after I got home. I left early in the morning with a bounce in my step. I felt really accomplished this past case and couldn't wait to get back to the office to start another.<p>

I got to the office to find all my friends there. When I got in the door, I was overwhelmed by tears and sounds of joy, and lots of embracing hugs. I smiled at the sight and sat down in one of the seats on the room. I knew everyone was expecting an explanation…

"So, you're gonna give us an explanation, right?" Monk asked with a smirk. I smiled at him and started explaining.

"Ok…Back when I was still pretty young, my Father passed away. My mother never told me why. A few years passed, and my mother never really talked about my father that much. Then, one day she told me something that really intrigued me. My father was able to control Qigong freely. When I asked if that had been passed down to me, she never answered. I just left it at that." I looked down a bit in thought. "I always wondered if I would have been able to control it myself…I guess it just wouldn't have triggered if I hadn't gotten as mad as I did. Not quite sure how it happened…It just did." I looked at everybody hoping that the explanation would have been enough.

"So…your powers of controlling Qigong have been dormant for this long? Amazing…" Ayako pondered.

"I hope that satisfies all of you." I looked around hoping to get a couple nods. Which, I did. I'm glad they all understood…because that's about as much as even myself could understand.

"So!" I decided to change the subject. "Anybody come in for a case?" Everyone just looked at me and started laughing. I joined in after a while when we heard the door to the office open.

"Excuse me?" The voice said. "I'm looking for Kazuya Shibuya?" I invited the person in and sat them down in my seat and went to get Naru. He came out and sat down in his own seat, looked at me, and said his usual line:

"Mai. Hot tea." I smiled and bounced off to the kitchen. Yup. Things are DEFFINATELY back to normal. I chuckled to myself and prepared the same tea I always do. Making the one very special for a very special person. My Boss.

_**Whew! There ya guys go! Up to you guys if you want me to build another case off of the person who came in. Hope you guys enjoyed! Sequel? Not? Up to you!**_

_**Mai: What? I can control Qigong! SWEEEEET!**_

_**Mello: Yes, yes, Mai. Now, let me finish so I can get my reviews and then decide if I wanna make a sequel or not.**_

_**Mai: *sigh* Ok! R&R and Comment! We want another! We want another! *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeaaaase!**_


	7. Question from the Author!

_**Just a quick question for you all…was wondering, if you guys wanted a sequel, if you would want them to meet someone new along the way and have them join SPR? If so, I'll have that person be the person who came in the office at the end of the FanFic. Gimme your guys' , over and out!**_


End file.
